All I Want for Christmas is You
by LiveLaughDreamInspire
Summary: "What are you doing?" She whispered although she had no idea why. He looked up and she followed his gaze. Hanging there was an assortment of green leaves and red berries. A mistletoe.


**Author's note: Just a short Christmas Delena one shot.**

**Song Inspiration: All I want for Christmas is You- Mariah Carey**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't want a lot for Christmas,<em>

_There is just one thing I need._

_And I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree."_

Elena stepped back and admired the work she did. Lights covered the room and garland twirled around the house like vines. She smiled, just like old times. The tree was bright and covered with ornaments, there was a little village in the corner that took years to finally complete, (haven gotten a new addition every year.), and there were tons of presents, wrapped up in red and green. This Christmas was going to make up for their terrible year; Elena was going to make sure of it.

"Wow, it looks like a Christmas Shop just threw up all over your house," Damon commented with a smirk handing her a mug. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the boost of confidence."

"I live to please," He winked at her and she averted her eyes in an attempt to keep the fluttering in her stomach at bay.

"What is this anyway? And what are you doing here?" She gave him a pointed look and glanced at the clock.

11:48 on Christmas Eve? Why in the world is he here?

He smiled at her and flicked the switch on the wall, his face now illuminated by the multicolored lights. Her breath caught, he looked so beautiful. Of course he always looked beautiful but there was something about the way the colors bounced off his skin that made him look almost angelic.

"Why don't you try it and find out?" He asked coming towards her. She inspected the contents and took a sip.

Mmmm Chocolate.

She felt him come up beside her, but she didn't acknowledge his presence, just continued to admire the tree she worked so hard on. She felt warm all over but she wasn't sure if that was a result from the hot chocolate or him being so close.

"I'm guessing you approve?" He asked, hitting his shoulder against hers playfully. This sent a shock through her. He was looking at the Christmas tree too but she saw him sneak a peek at her a few times.

"That I do. You know you never told me why you were here," a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I guess you could say I was lonely. I've never woken up on Christmas without someone with me before." She was about to say that she wasn't about to climb into bed with him if that was what he was implying, but when she turned to look at him he had only sadness in his eyes.

"You can stay here if you want," The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. He rose an eyebrow and she shrugged and turned back towards the tree, embarrassed.

A few moments passed when suddenly she felt his breath at her ear. "So which one's mine?"

"The big red one in the corner with the green bow," She answered automatically, silently patting herself on the back for keeping her voice so steady.

"Really?" He sounded generally surprised and she snuck a look at him and his face confirmed her suspicion. He was surprised.

"What, did you really think that I wouldn't get you anything?" She smiled at him but she knew that that was exactly what he was thinking.

He didn't answer; instead he grabbed her waist turning her so she was facing him. Her skin burned where he touched her and she looked up at him with confused eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whispered although she had no idea why. He looked up and she followed his gaze. Hanging there was an assortment of green leaves and red berries. A mistletoe. She gasped, completely forgetting that she hung it there herself about an hour prier.

His gaze locked with hers and she sucked in a breath. His eyes were so bright and captivating and _open_. She saw in them everything she was feeling, passion, hope, lust, love, and maybe just a hint of doubt. She couldn't break free, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. And a large part of her wished he would just lean forward and kiss her because she was pretty sure she was incapable of doing it herself.

He moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear and the connection was broken. She leaned forward and kissed him. Or maybe he kissed her. But either way it didn't matter. His lips were moving against hers and a fire started in her stomach that threatened to consume her completely.

She would have let it.

God, she would have let the house burn down around her, she was so far gone.

His arms went around her and hers found its way to his neck and pulled him closer. He made an almost predatory growl and pushed her back against the door frame.

The sweet kiss turned hot as his lips battled hers. In the distance she heard the sound of chimes and he pulled away, breathing heavily, to glance at the clock.

12 o'clock.

He turned back to her and grinned, it was the type of grin that just kept spreading to the point where it was infectious.

"Looks like I got my Christmas wish," He whispered.

"Oh? And what was that?" She asked going up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"You," Then he leaned forward and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><em>You like it? Hate it? Think that it's the worst Delena Christmas one-shot you've ever laid eyes on?<em>

_Let me know? Review please!_


End file.
